Our Secret Desires
by skss
Summary: C'mon, Anna! Why can't I see you naked? You said we were friends. Friends can see other friends naked. :: Yoh, I said we were friends. Not best friends :: Yoh, The Shaman King and Anna, a Victoria Secret model. Mix the two and what do you get?


_**Our Secret Desires**_

**Summary: **Yoh Asakura, the hottest bachelor in Japan, A.K.A. The Shaman King, is teamed up with the sexiest Victoria Secret Model, Anna Kyoyama. This model is in need of a new guard who will accompany her everywhere. Home, work, and out anywhere. Is Yoh fit for the position? Seems like it. Things are getting friendly with these two and there's nothing no one can do to stop it. So sit back, relax, and watch the magic between them fly.

**Chapter 1:**

_**-**_

_**-**_

"No, no. I said I need a new security guard."

"Well, what's wrong with the one you already have?"

The big buff baggabon standing behind Anna, arms crossed, grunted hearing him being mentioned. He knew he was going to be fired and couldn't wait any longer.

Anna looked back at him and gave him a look, and turned back around to her agent. She motioned him to come closer with her hand to speak to him privately.

"Look at him! Does he look like someone you can rely on to protect you from perverts all over the world?"

The agent looked over the guard who was now picking at his ear with his pinky finger. He took a look at his finger and quickly wiped it on his pants and noticed the agent was staring at him. The guard immediately regained composure and crossed his arms letting out another grunt.

"Uhh… well at least he has manners. He doesn't flick his ear wax off the tip of his fingers like other people."

Anna gave out a frustrated scream.

"Stop being sarcastic, and help! I can't have him protect me anymore. He sucks at his job."

The agent sighed.

"Anna, honey. I can't do anything about it. We're all too busy to help you put on make-up or carry around your shopping bags. If you want a new guard, I'm afraid you'll have to find one on your own."

"Okay. First of all, why are you making me sound like some girly bitch? Secondly, I don't need to find another security guard. They'll find me." Anna said confidently.

"Whatever you say, doll."her agent said as he was leaving but as he did, Anna shouted out one last thing.

"And stop giving me little pet names!"

"Okay.. my little buttercup." he countered back.

Anna scowled before turning around to her guard.

"You can go now. You're done." Anna said briskly, walking past him ready to leave the studio to go home as the guard walked the opposite way. But not before letting out one last grunt.

Anna felt relieved that, that would be the last time she would have to hear that man grunt all day. She paid him good money but didn't take the job seriously and now she was going to have to find someone more responsible and not someone who wants to get into her pants.

Then it had hit Anna that she did not have anyone to protect her from the mobs of fans. Some people have unfortunately discovered where Anna worked and they always waited outside for her to sign something. She feared the outside world and now she was going to face it alone.

She sounds weak, right? Wrong.

Anna took a few more steps before she had reached the exit door. She rested a hand on the cold steel handle and took a deep breath. Suddenly she was engulfed by the sun beaming down on her and hormone raging men.

She pushed her way out still at the same time managing to hold up her jacket above her head as a shield. She then spotted her limousine waiting for her at the curb of the street. All the while, she was being drowned out by the sound of men and women shouting,

"Anna! I think you're sexy!"

"You're my idol!"

"I love you!"

"Marry me!"

"Let's have kids!"

But not all comments were so positive. Of course, there were the jealous women calling her a whore, slut, fake, etc.

All of a sudden, she felt a raw hand grabbed a strong hold of her ankle. A random fan was lying on his stomach, holding her ankle and looked up at her smirking. Anna gasped as she tried to kick him off. And to her disgust, he licked her leg. Now she was pissed off.

She kicked him hard in the face with her other foot. Fortunately, there weren't pictures being taken. She didn't want this to go into any People's Magazines. The tabloids were a bitch.

Anna was thinking about working at a different more secretive studio. She was tired of having to face this everyday. Although this was the first time anyone ever tried to touch her in such a way. The thought of him touching her elsewhere quickened her pace.

Her driver got up from the driver's seat and opened the door up for Anna and she quickly jump in and shut the door.

Then things got worse.

Banners were pushed up against her window and pictures were being taken. Her driver knew it was time to go, right then.

The limousine sped off and some people groaned while others had followed theautomobilebut stopped after it turned around the corner.However, there was one particular man who was smiling but in an odd way. It was the same pervert who had grabbed her earlier. He kept smiling as if she had fell right into a trap. He was definitely plotting something..

xxx

"Ahhh…"

Yoh Asakura lifted up his head and looked around.

"Mmph. I'm sleepy," the brunette yawned. He scratched the back of his head and lied back down, hands behind his head, looking at the tree which was providing him with shade.

"Another exciting day for the Shaman King…" he whispered sarcastically. It was rather strange to have someone well known, or famous I should say, lying about on soft lush grass staring off to space. But he didn't mind having people come over to him just to say hi, 'cause if things get out of hand he could just call up his trusty spirit, Amidmaru and help him get the heck out of the crowds.

He, unlike Anna, did not need security for he was his own security. He could protect himself and others. That was his responsibility. After all, they don't call him the Shaman King for nothing.

xxx

_"Tsk, tsk. You really shouldn't have kicked me, Anna 'cause now you will pay."_

Anna looked up out her window. She felt a strange chill but shook it off. The driver lead her home and Anna got out of the car as her driver drove off to park it. Then again, Anna had that same chill go down her spine. She walked up to her gate and pressed a button on her speaker and asked her servant to open the gate.

Then she heard something. It came from the bush.

Before Anna could do anything, a man jumped out from the bush and tackled Anna. Anna gasped out in pain and felt someone on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person responsible for later bruises and scrapes.

Her eyes widened.

"You!"

The man gave her the same smirk from before.

"Mmmm… you're all mine." he said as he ran his hands up and down her body.

Anna shouted in disgust and screamed for help.

"Oh no you don't!" the man yelled. He swiftly put soaked cloth over her mouth that made her lose consciousness. Once she did, he pulled her body toward nearby woods.

xxx

Yoh leapt up and searched the skies with his spirit in a flash. He was getting so used to hearing the word help, that he can hear it from miles away. Even if the sound is barely audible. He's like Japan's own Superman ready to fight off Godzilla or something actually believable than a terrorizing 40 ft. monster.

Yoh looked high and low and came to a halt when he saw something suspicious in the woods. From his view, he can make out two figures lying down together so he flew down to get a closer look.

Meanwhile, mister pervy pervertson (**A/N: **I decided to give him a name XD) was enjoying his new toy and was not hesitant to ravish her. He ripped off her blouse and began trailing kisses along her collarbone. His next move was to remove her bra, but then he felt a strong grip on his shoulders pull him up and turn him around.

His eyes met the face of the Shaman King, making him quiver realizing that he has been caught.

"Now didn't anyone tell you to play with girls nicely?"

Before the pervert could explain, Yoh threw him into a tree and into a state of unconsciousness as the police were on their way.

Yoh walked over to the barely conscious woman as she began to stir a little. He recognized her from all kinds of magazines. She was a Victoria Secret model, Anna Kyoyama. Now he could see why that guy was harassing her. Yoh really couldn't blame him.

'_Hmm.. The police will be on their waytoquestion her. I think I'll just leave a note. She's already been through enough for today. I guess she can crash at my place 'til she feels better.' _

Yoh smiled and bent down to pick her up, bridal style. He lifted a finger to push back strands of her beautiful blonde hair away from her eyes, behind her ear.

That's when he noticed she had no shirt on. He couldn't leave her like that and so he took off his shirt and covered Anna's chest with it.

But then an idea popped into his head, and he looked around to see if the coast was clear. Indeed it was, and Yoh lifted up the only piece of clothing covering Anna's chest, and examined her bra. It was definitely a Victoria Secret bra. Well it was no secret anymore when he took a look at it.

Black.

'_Ooh. I like. Ha, how ironic would it be if this bra wasn't from Victoria Secret. Hmm.. black lace. Looks like it's not padded. Excellent. And it's a C. C - 36 I believe. Hmmm… I wonder.. do they have these in my size?'_

Yoh quickly covered her up when he heard police sirens. Yoh did one last thing, which was to leave the note and flew into the sky, going to his house.

A few minutes later, Anna regained consciousness and her eyes opened slightly. Everything was still a blur. Anna then realized someone was carrying her. Panic was the first thing on Anna's mind. But she recollected her thoughts and remembered what happened. She had remembered the person who was trying to rape her, and the person who tried to save. But he didn't try to save her. He **did **save her. Anna then glanced at the person's face and everything looked clear.

Only one single thought went through her mind.

_My new security guard._

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **Ahhhya. Almost 5 pages.Well I'm too much of a computer nerd. I must get off T.T plus I'm sweating like a dog. My room's really stuffy. Gah! Curse the heat. Anyways, Read and Review please.


End file.
